


Fireworks

by mimilee



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Hamlem, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Produce X 101, tongham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 05:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19784383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimilee/pseuds/mimilee
Summary: Sometimes you gotta kiss your bestfriend to realize you have feelings for them.Or have Google tell you why you feel fireworks when you kiss them.





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> A plain hamlem au  
> Just know that these soft boyfriends need to debut together.  
> Also  
> Bingpot = Bingo + Jackpot just a random b99 refrence

Hyeongjun was 17 and yet he barely had his first kiss (a simple peck) with Dongpyo as an accident a few months ago.

He didnt like Dongpyo and the kiss was totally untentional as Jinhyuk had pushed them together. But he liked the sensation of having soft lips ontop of his.

Maybe becuase of the incident he wanted a boyfriend more than ever.

Except he didnt like anyone at all. 

Minkyu was his new friend and asking him to teach him how to kiss (becuase look at him, he's so popular of course he is a kissing expert ) would probably ruin the friendship.

That's why he thought of someone that would never leave him even if he would propose weird things such as to learn how to kiss.

His childhood best friend, Ham Wonjin.

Ever since his conclusion of asking his best friend for help he couldn't help but imagine how kissing Wonjin would be.

He kept this to himself and whenever he would daydream he would make up different scenarios of them kissing. He also wondered if he would even feel anything or were all kisses just Donpyo's where you dont feel anything becuase movies are fake.

But soon enough he was going to find out and Perhaps bringing this up during their study time at his house was not a good idea but Hyeongjun still went for it.

"Wonjin do you know how to kiss?" 

"Huh, why are you asking?" Wonjin looked up from his worksheet to look at the younger.

"I guess that's a no, dang it." Hyeongjun pouted and went back to working on his homework prompt.

"I do know, but why are you asking?" Wonjin pressed on. 

"Becuase I want to learn how to kiss." 

"Why though?" Wonjin asked again.

"Just cuase I wanna get a boyfriend or something. But i was asking becuase I wanted to ask if you can teach me how." Hyeongjun explained as he sat up in the elders bed instead of being belly down like before.

"Like in notes or something? That's kinda weird." Wonjin replied he too sitting up on his bed.

"No hyung, like hands on learning you know." Hyeongjun sighed, kinda disappointed the other wasnt getting what he was trying to say.

Wonjin's brain raced 100 mph that eventually he had a short circuit and made his head hurt. Even imagining kissing the younger made his cheeks get rosy.

But it was once in a lifetime opportunity to kiss his cute bestfriend that he was crushing on. So even if he knew he was just going to be used by the younger he couldn't throw it away or even shy away.

"Ok, I'm down." Wonjin shrugged as he tried to seem nonchalant about the whole situation. 

"Wait really ?" Hyeongjun replied with a smile peaking out of corners of his lips.

"Yeah, I mean why not?" Wonjin replied. Although he could name several reasons, he simply shoved those thoughts to the back of his mind.

"Bingpot! Okay can we start right now?" Hyeongjun asked as he inched closer to the older.

Wonjins hands started getting clammy and he felt his heart beating out of his chest but regardless he said "yeah, get over here"

In a few seconds their small space had disappeared as they were face to face.

"Before we do this, we remain as best friends right?" Hyeongjun said.

Wonjin tried to ignore the way his heart felt.

"Yeah duh" he replied.

"Okay,"

Wonjin started to lean foward slowly. His lips met Hyeongjun's. A small peck. Followed by another, and another. 

Hyeongjun was kinda disappointed he didnt real feel anything with the first few pecks. For some reason he thought he would of felt other things than just a pair of lips on his.

They separated for a second. Hyeongjun was ready to call it a day. Guessing kissing isnt that complicated but Wonjin thought otherwise.

"Just follow my lead." Wonjin said.

Hyeongjun nodded. Getting ready to kiss his best friend again. But Wonjin was taking too long to kiss him.

Hyeongjun made an impatient wriggle, pressed his mouth to Wonjin's so hard that Won felt his front teeth and shared the chocolately taste of his saliva.

This made Wonjin smile into their messy kiss. He decided to be more affirmative and bent back Hyeongjun's head across his arm and kissed him, softly at first, and then with a swift gradation of intensity that made Hyeongjun cling to him as the only solid thing in a dizzy swaying world. 

His insistent mouth was parting Jun's shaking lips, sending wild tremors along his nerves, And before a swimming giddiness spun Jun round and round, he knew that he was kissing him back.

Hyeongjun couldnt describe the feeling but he was loving every bit of it even if he had no clue what he was exactly doing. This kiss was different from the first couple of pecks, his feelings were like fireworks bursting into the air and he had no idea why.

To their dismay, Wonjin's door creaked. Without checking both teens flew in separate directions as they looked at the intruder.

It was Wonjins Mom. 

"Oh my, sorry for interrupting" the mom giggled and closed the door.

The two deflated like balloons onto the bed, Hyeongjun pushing one of the nearby plushies on his face.

"So um," Wonjin said as he looked at his adorable friend red from his cheeks to the tips of his ears.

"Thanks wonnie, uh great first lesson , i have to go." Hyeongjun rapidly mumbled and technically ran out of the room. Leaving his backpack and homework behind.

Once Jun got to his house he ran up to his room. He plopped down on his bed as he concluded thay he needed to know why he felt those fireworks. Didnt that happen only when you like the person you're kissing ? Does he like Wonjin as more than a friend? Why didnt he feel any of that with Dongpyo? Was it becuase the kiss wasnt a peck but rather a French one? And why are French kisses called French ?

With all those questions spiraling in his mind he had to do some inner and internet research.

×

On the other hand Wonjin was still in shock about what had happened.

"I cant believe that happened," Wonjin said onto his phone, Hyunbin on the other side of the line.

"you know its probably going to backfire on the two of you right?"

"Yeah but it's worth it if I can kiss Hyeongjunie"

"That's very sappy and hormonal but okay" Hyunbin replied.

"Anyways I'll see you tomorrow hyung," 

"Kay goodnight kiddo," 

"Mm goodnight," Wonjin said as he hung up on the other.

He still couldnt belive what had happened in the afternoon.

After months of pinning and imagining what it would be to kiss his best friend he finally got to do it.

Clearly not in the best circumstances but it was better than nothing.

Wonjin's eyes grew tired and soon enough he had fallen asleep.

-

7:20 AM

There was only 5 minutes left before the first class of the day started. Wonjin bounced his right leg up and down as he waited for the younger to get his backpack and everything else he left the other day.

"Stop being anxious, either you both will be late to 1st period or you can leave his things at the office and that's it." Minhee said.

"He said he was on his way 15 minutes ago, he should be here by now." Wonjin replied.

7:22 AM

"Hyeongjun can be a little slow," Jungmo shrugged, as he took the last bite of his banana muffin.

7:23 AM 

The bell rang a few seconds ago and the cafeteria was already starting to look empty not to mention his hyungs were already getting up from their table to make their way to their classes.

"Well see you guys at lunch," Hyunbin said as he gave Wonjin and the others a small wave before he started to walk away.

"Yeah well imma go too," Jungmo said and walked away, Minhee behind him.

7:24 

Wonjin bit his lips as he started to think of how fast he would have to run to get to his class before the late bell rang and of ideas to excuse his tardiness.

"Wonjinie, thank God you're here I thought you had ended up leaving to your class," Hyeongjun said as he entered the large cafeteria.

"Yeah I wouldnt do that to you," Wonjin replied as he practically ran towards the younger.

"Of course you wouldnt, you're the best" Hyeongjun smiled as he took his backpack into his hands.

"See you at lunch?" Wonjin asked as they sped walk towards the exit of the cafeteria.

"Mhm" Hyeongjun nodded.

And just like that the duo ran in opposite directions, sprinting to their classes.  
-

"Why were you late?" Dohyon asked as He and Wonjin paired up for some project the teacher had given them.

"Hyeongjun left his stuff at my house the other day and he was running late so I couldnt just leave his backpack in the office you know ?" Wonjin explained.

"Hmm are you guys dating ?' 

Wonjin almost choked on his spit. "What no? Why?" 

"Oh just curious I guess" Dohyon shrugged.

"Okay, anyways this clap project is kinda hard " Wonjin trailed off to another subject.

"Yeah I guess, the teacher is just too mean." 

"Mm true that." Wonjin replied as he checked his phone. He had gotten a message from Hyeongjun.

________________________________________

[ Hyeongjunie babie ♡ ]

Wonjinie hyung let's meet up at lunch .  
7:50 AM 

_______________________________________

[ Me ]

Ofc with the squad right ?  
7:51 AM 

________________________________________

[ Hyeongjunie babie ♡ ]

No🗿,,,, let's meet up underneath the bleachers. So we can practice k*sing again plsplspls 🥺🥺🥺🥺

7:52 AM  
________________________________________

"Who are you texting?" Dohyon asked as he tried to peek at Wonjins phone.

"Huh, no one," Wonjin replied as he looked up from his phone to looked at the other.

"Really cuase you're kinda blushing," Dohyon smiled as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"No, I'm not" wonjin pouted 

"Sure honey, well finish your text so we can finish this last bit." 

"Mm okay,"

________________________________________

[ Me ] 

Oh okay sure,,, see you then and stop texting in class >:[  
7:55 AM

________________________________________

[ Hyeongjunie babie ♡ ]

Yay!! Okay see you then 😌  
7:56 AM 

________________________________________

Wonjin smiled at the text, the younger was so cute even through texting.

"Ok, let's get this bread." Wonjin said as he put his phone away to focus on their project again.

-

The bell rang, 5th period was finally over. Lunch had started and Hyeongjun felt giddy thinking about kissing Wonjin again. He would never admit that on his way to bleachers. Plus he may have skipped like a school girl as he went to their location. 

Wonjin got there first though, some boys were playing in the field but no one was sitting at the bleachers. Which ment kissing underneath them would be safe.

Wonjin grabbed a nearby bucket and flipped it upside down to use it as a chair while he waited. 

He didnt wait for long though becuase Hyeongjun was already making his way to get underneath the bleachers.

"Hey," Hyeongjun greeted the other, a big smile on his face. 

Wonjin returned the smile. "Hi,"

"I told the hyungs you were going to help me with homework in the library so they wouldnt get suspicious," Hyeongjun explained.

"Cool," Wonjin nodded.

Hyeongjun got some random chair and sat next to his hyung.

A few seconds passed and both of them were in a semi awkward silence.

Wonjin turned his face to the younger and was about to say something but Hyeongjun had pressed his lips against his in a random swift action.

Wonjin turned his whole body towards the other as he pulled Hyeongjun closer to him.

Hyeongjun placed his arms around Wonjins neck. As they started to kiss.

In Hyeongjun's limited knowledge kissing was basically open mouthed pecks. Wonjin would sometimes suck on his bottom lip and even bite it. 

But Something he knew for sure was that this was different from the one in the bedroom. The bedroom kiss had been a tiny bit crazy, especially with Wonjin's tongue being inside his mouth. 

Not that Hyeongjun didnt appreciate this kiss, it was just he liked the other one better. He felt the sparks in this kiss too but I wasn't the fireworks. So maybe the fireworks are just when they French. So to test out his theory he awkwardly shoved his tounge inside the olders mouth.

That definitely caught the older off guard as wonjin backed out of the kiss for a few seconds. 

Leaving Hyeongjun confused. Was he that horrible at kissing?? 

"I'm sorry ?" Hyeongjun asked testing the waters with Wonjin.

"What? Dont apologize," Wonjin started. "I thought you did that as a mistake,"

"It wasnt though," Hyeongjun shrugged.

Wonjin nodded. He licked his lips tasting Hyeongjuns orange flavored chapstick.

"We should probably eat something else besides ourselves though," Wonjin laughed as he looked at their food completely  
un-eaten.

"Hyung shut up" Hyeongjun said, his cheeks rosy out of embarrassment.

"Here," Wonjin said as he passed him a sandwhich and his juice.

"Thanks, I'm actually pretty hungry." Hyeongjun commented as he grabbed the food and patted his cute tiny belly.

"Yeah I figured," Wonjin smiled as grabbed his own sandwich and drink.

As they ate their lunch they talked about the classes they had and the next to come and ect, just like always. Like casual bestfriends that werent kissing eachother for practice ( or taking the opportunity to kiss the guy you like ).

When they least expected it the annoying school bell rang again. Reminding them that lunch was over and they had to go their classes soon.

"We should go," Wonjin said as he packed any left overs in his backpack.

"Yeah," Hyeongjun replied as he threw away his empty juice box. 

"Well goodluck in History," Wonjin smiled as he ruffled Jun's cute curly hair.

"Wait hyung," Hyeongjun stopped the other from leaving to class. Wonjin had a tiny bit of crumbs on the corner of his lips.

Instead of doing the normal thing which would be make fun of him or maybe even wipe his crumbs out, Hyeongjun Leaned in kissed the spot.

Once Hyeongjun backed away, Wonjin was furrowing his eyebrows. As if asking the younger to explain himself.

" I need to practice normal pecks too so, anyways bye!" Hyeongjun explained before he made a run for it in the direction of his class.

As Hyeongjun ran away he realized that the different type of kissing made no sense becuase even that little kiss he gave Wonjin at the end set off some random fireworks. His conclusion was kinda hazy but he knew that he definitely probably had feelings for the older.

He was so caught up in all of this that he almost crashed into a person. Hyeongjun hoped the other hadnt seen it and continued to run.

Wonjin shook his head as he indeed see the little teen almost run into a stranger for not paying attention where he was running.

Wonjin decided to text the other on his way to his class.

________________________________________

[ Me ] 

We def need to practice your aiming kissing skills 😆🤙

12:45 PM  
________________________________________

[ Hyeongjunie babie ♡ ]

Shut up!!! 😔  
12:47 PM

________________________________________

Wonjin chuckled at the others text and headed to his classroom with out other distractions.

The classes passed by so slowly it was basically torture but the time to go home had finally came.

"Ok have a great weekend and do your homework," the teacher said as he dismissed his students.

Hyeongjun packed his backpack hurriedly wanting to leave as soon as possible. 

"Hey where are you going so fast?" Jinwoo asked.

"No where really, just home." Hyungjun shrugged as he slowed down for the younger.

"Really? I thought you heard about Dohyon making his move on Wonjin hyung today." Jinwoon replied.

"Wait what ?" Hyeongjun replied caught off guard.

"Yeah, you guys arent dating right? He wasnt too sure but wonhyuk encouraged him enough to do it today in 5th period." Jinwoo explained as they both walked out of the class.

"We are dating though." Hyeongjun blurted out. 

If he was being honest he didnt know why he said that. They for sure werent dating at all. But somehow the thought of Wonjin kissing someone else bothered him to the point he wanted to prevent it. 

"Wait hyung really? Oh my God we need to run. Dohyon is planning to ask him out and he got hangyul hyung to record if its sucessful." Jinwoo replied as he grabbed the other and started running in a random direction.

Hyeongjun supposed they were running towards Wonjin's class or the secret place Dohyon was going to ask the other out.

As Hyeongjun ran he figured why he wanted to prevent it, he was jealous. Which proved his conclusion about liking Wonjin In a romantic-ish way was correct.

Maybe finally figuring out his feelings for other made him run faster becuase before he knew it they got there panting.

Wonjin was with Dongpyo and Dohyon was talking with Hangyul. They probably arrived in time.

Hyeongjun took a few deep breaths and walked over to Dohyon and without thinking it through he blurted out what was on the tip of his tounge. "Me and Wonjin are dating."

"Huh?" Hangyul and Dohyon said as they gave the other their undivided attention.

Wonjin noticed his tiny best friend talking with Dohyon so he started making his way over there.

Hyeongjun tried to talk to him through telepathy and tell him to stop and not come over here but Wonjin wasnt listening to him or receiving the signals he was desperately trying to send.

"We want to keep it a secret but it's true, sorry hyon." Hyeongjun apologized in a rushed manner before Wonjin got to them.

"Hey Wonjin is this true?" Dohyon asked as he turned to him, now that he was a couple inches away.

Wonjin joined Hyeongjun's side before he replied.

"What's true ?" Wonjin asked confused why Hyeongjun was being so expressive with his eyes. He thought it was cute how the younger was trying to communicate with him but he literally had no idea what he was trying to say.

"That you and Hyeongjun have been secretly dating eachother." Dohyon replied.

Wonjin was about to say no that werent dating. But before he could say any of that Hyeongjun grabbed him by his shirt and right infront of their friends and strangers and hell even teachers kissed him. 

Wonjin was completely confused, it could probably show on his face if Hyeongjuns head wasnt covering it.

Before he could wrap his thoughts, Hyeongjun had already gone back to Wonjin's side and holding his hand.

"Oh well y'all are confusing," Dohyon sighed. His shoulder visibly slacking. He and Hanggyul walked away, he could hear Hanggyul telling the younger " it be like that sometimes" as they walked away.

Hyeongjun felt sorry he did that but he rather have Dohyon be sad than him. The thought of Dohyon kissing his bestfriend and stealing won from him made him ache.

Yeah he was a little selfish but he could work on that when he's an adult or something, Hyeongjun thought to himself.

"Oho lover birds, " Dongpyo teased the duo.

Jinwoo joining in singing the classic tree rhyme.  
" Wonjin and Hyeongjun sitting on a tree, K-i-s-s-i-n-g! (spelled out)  
First comes love.  
Then comes marriage.  
Then comes baby, in the baby carriage" 

"Wait can guys get pregnant?" Jinwoo asked as he stopped singing.

Dongpyo just shrugged. He probably didnt want to be the one to tell him about that kind of stuff.

" let's go ask Jinhyuk hyung or seungwoo hyung!" Dongpyo said as he and Jinwoo took off running, leaving Hyeongjun and Wonjin alone.

"So what was that about ?" Wonjin asked.

"I don't know? Honestly Jinwoo told me Dohyon was going to make a move on you and it bothered me so I came here to prevent it aka to rescue you." 

"Rescue me ?" 

"Mhm" Hyeongjun nodded.

"Seems kinda fishy to me. I can handle confessions pretty easily you know." Wonjin smiled as he saw Hyeongjun start to blush.

"Okay fine. It bothered me and I think the only person you can kiss is me for the rest or our lives or something." 

"Wow you're proposing to me without a ring?" Wonjin asked as he playfully shook his head in disappointment.

"Oh shut up and leave me alone, " Hyeongjun pouted.

"Okay only if you 100% for real become my boyfriend." 

"Okay deal, easy pease." Hyeongjun replied his pout being replaced with a cute wide smile.

"Bingpot!" Wonjin smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Pls leave comment or kudos?? I'd appreciate it alot 💕💕💕💕💕


End file.
